El Hijo del Cordero
by luna shinigami
Summary: pLa vida da demasiadas vueltas, está de nuevo, la ira del cordero, el hijo del cordero, el regreso del dolor, de las culpas y las penas./p p align "center"strongY esta es la historia,/strong/p p align "center"strongLa historia del hijo del cordero./strong/p p align "center"strong /strong/p


El hijo del Cordero

[Hannibal]

Nota: los personajes de Hannibal no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

Psi. La letra que está en cursiva es Pasado. La normal es el presente. : P

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 **QUINCE AÑOS DESPUES**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Quince años han pasado ya desde la muerte del "hada de los dientes" o "el gran dragón rojo"; Quince años plagados de mitos y fabulas urbanas, plagadas de mentiras, de engaños y también de lagunas históricas.

El cuerpo desangrado, eviscerado y profundamente desgarrado de Francis Dolarhyde, fue encontrado una semana después en una de las propiedades del Doctor Hannibal Lecter, aquella que estaba cerca al risco.

Las carroñeros ya rondaban su cuerpo y la naturaleza que estaba a su alrededor había hecho lo suyo; descomponer el cadáver, pero esta vez sí se pudo comprobar que el muerto, era Dolarhyde.

La autopsia fue profunda.

La ventana lateral estaba destrozada por el obvio disparo de un arma automática con silenciador, había sangre, demasiada sangre; los peritos la analizaron, sangre del dragón rojo, sangre del Hannibal Lecter y de William Graham.

Más de estos dos últimos no había ni el rastro.

Por la cantidad de sangre se pudo observar que fue una batalla sin cuartel, una batalla titánica, donde cayó un coloso y al parecer los otros dos desaparecieron como el éter, entre el aire y el tiempo. En las esteras mismas de aquel lejano paraíso, de su propio paraíso.

Desaparecieron teniendo como único testigo el fallecido Dolarhyde.

Desaparecieron entre el horizonte que daba al mar; el mar, aquel amante inconsciente de Will, como amaba Graham el mar, cuál no sería su fantasía pescar allí, lejos de todo, en un pequeño bote. Era hasta poético el hecho que ambos desaparecieran allí.

Quince años habían pasado y desde entonces, se crearon historias fabulosas, desde la muerte de Will siendo preparado en un caldero para la alimentación de Lecter hasta sus supuestas apariciones en un país sudamericano tropical, juntos, Will y Hannibal, Hannibal y Will, siempre juntos, ya fuera en Argentina, Lituania o, incluso en el mismo estomago del doctor Lecter; No había historia más entretejida que la de estos nuevos Aquiles y Patroclo, Alexander y Hefestion, Hannibal y Will.

Desde entonces han pasado quince años, desde que quienes hicieron el complot por alejarlos, por manipularlos, por verles destajarse mutuamente aun estabas asustados, escondidos, algunas veces, esperando en la oscuridad ser atacados por ambos, por pagar penas y corruptelas.

Pero a pesar de mitos y leyendas, algo si era seguro, que en quince años, jamás se había vuelto a escuchar sobre algún crimen de Hannibal y su perfilador del FBI, William Graham.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

El avión llegaba por fin a su destino y apretó la mano de la hermosa mujer asiática que estaba a su lado, sus mechones oscuros fueron retirados con el cariño de una madre – llegamos – los ojos azules del muchacho que no pasaba de los 18 años, apenas parpadeo.

-¿Estados unidos?- pregunto con un acento lituano, recibiendo un suave beso en su frente.

-Sí, Estados Unidos- le miro apartando esos mechones oscuros y vio como el jovencito, su precioso jovencito movía esos bellos ojos azules. Su muchachito tenía los ángulos delicados y suaves, lejos de la fiereza de los rasgos lituanos.

Este se acomodó más en el asiento mientras veía como una de las azafatas se acercaba a ellos. El Jet era privado y él era el heredero de una basta y única fortuna. Conocía por medio de revistas y Magazines otro joven heredero como él.

Su apellido era Verger. Su nombre David.

Se levantó, acomodando sus cabellos oscuros y bajo, de la mano de aquella mujer que amaba como una madre y viendo impasiblemente a los paparazzi del lugar, escondido por un sombrero de ala negro y unas inmensas gafas,

No siempre se puede contar con la visita al país del único heredero de la Familia Lecter.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Jack tomo el periódico entre sus manos y lo estampo con fuerza.

Se levantó de su asiento y dio varias vueltas como un animal enjaulado hasta que al final se quedó mirando a través de la ventana, - Lecter – lo dijo en voz alta aunque su mente lo repetía a gritos una y otra vez.

Lecter le había quitado a Will, o Will mismo se había perdido en las profundidades del monstruo que era Lecter, él fue quien en su momento lo entrego en una bandeja de plata, atado de manos y listo para el Buffet.

Siempre confió demasiado en la fidelidad de Will, que a pesar de ser roto y destrozado una y otra y otra vez, Will sería el hombre recto y bueno, Will seria sin lugar a dudas un enviado del camino de los ángeles, siempre estaría de su parte, como lo estaba el arcángel Gabriel de Dios; pero jamás pensó que Will se alejara, jamás pensó una conspiración sobre la misma conspiración, jamás imagino que Will se libraría de él, que preferiría a Hannibal, que atravesaría la oscuridad de manos del diablo. Si, Nunca lo pensó, siempre pensó que Will estaría aun quebrado a su lado.

Pero todos buscamos comprensión. Y Will la encontró en Hannibal. Hannibal encontró reciprocidad en el sentimiento.

Y no pudo evitar mirar de reojo el periódico, pensando que luego de quince años regresaba el apellido en forma de heredero.

Un heredero que apareció de la noche a la mañana en los bosques de Lituania, según algunas fuentes era un pariente lejano de Lecter, el único heredero de la historia trágica familiar que envolvía a los Lecter; pero ese joven siempre era custodiado por un cancerbero y podía reconocer el cancerbero.

La mujer que evito que fuera asesinado en Florencia.

Chiyoh.

La mujer que por Hannibal daba el alma corrupta por el bienestar de Hannibal. Esa mujer era quien custodiaba el escurridizo heredero. Que no pudo ni siquiera ser fotografiado decentemente.

 _Lecter._

Fue un apellido que no quiso escuchar jamás, que no quiso averiguar dónde siquiera estaba, porque muy a su pesar en la baraja de propuestas que tuvo en su mente, la teoría de la muerte de Will aún era una punzada de dolor para él y para Alana. Ellos fueron los tres conspiradores y solo Will jamás se halló.

Su teoría siempre fue la muerte.

La de Alana, que Will había huido con Hannibal.

En cualquiera de los dos casos, termino perdiendo a William Graham, en el fondo del océano.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-deberíamos descansar- dijo Chiyoh hablándole al joven que miraba fijamente por las ventanas del auto, pero este negó.

-quiero verle- susurro algo tímido y alzo su mirada – quiero verle, es mía por derecho, madre- le aseguro – quiero todas las propiedades de Hannibal Lecter a mi nombre, que las quiten de la visita de las casas del asesinato de este país…-

Chiyoh acaricio su mano – Todo lo que era de Hannibal Lecter es tuyo, por derecho- le aseguro – y lo defenderé con mi alma y mis armas, para que los tengas a tu nombre-

Él solo le sonrió y beso las manos de la mujer – quiero ir allá- le dijo suavemente – es el único lugar al que ahora quiero ir-

Chiyoh asintió y ordeno al chofer de la limosina llevar al muchacho a su destino, un lujoso chalet al lado de un precioso acantilado.

Entro a la casa, veía con aquellos ojos azules, curiosamente, la edificación, era un precioso Chalet al lado del acantilado y pudo sentir un profundo escalofríos en todo su ser.

-¿aquí fue?- pregunto a su madre y ella asintió detrás del muchacho.

-Aquí fue el lugar de la caída- le aseguro tomando su mano y saliendo por una de las ventanas rotas, aquel lugar había sido saqueado, también se veía horrorosos grafitis, seguramente vándalos que eran felices entrando a una de las Murder House.

Salieron hasta el pequeño terraplén del jardín y aspiro profundamente, había un olor mortecino, a sangre degradada aun a pesar del tiempo y camino hasta donde debió caer en su época, el gran dragón rojo.

Camino despacio hasta el acantilado – cada vez está más erosionado madre y llegara el momento que todo esté en el mar- susurro.

-Mischa- respondió Chiyoh – Hannibal dijo lo mismo ese día, todo se va erosionando hasta que quedemos suspendidos en el atlántico-

El muchacho miro el océano y sus olas, partir con fiereza el risco – el océano es un bautismo madre, todo sucede por una razón en específico, un efecto mariposa- luego miro el cielo – o el efecto de una luciérnaga atrapada por un caracol-

Chiyoh sonrió y escucho la puerta principal – Tenemos visitas niño mío.

-Se quien pueden ser… después de todo no es nada normal que el heredero de la Familia Lecter venga a tomar posesión de lo que legalmente le pertenece- y en ese rostro angelical se vio una sonrisa torcida, una sonrisa calcada a la del Lituano Asesino.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Alana miraba por la ventana de la casa, con un vaso de whiskey en la mano.

 _Lecter._

Había regresado de alguna forma a atormentarla después de 15 años; había regresado a asesinar los sueños y pesadillas, había regresado en forma en forma de apellido. Ese muchachito, se decía, era pariente lejano de los Lecter, criado por una familiar para ser el heredero. Pero no podía negar que el solo hecho que regresara hacia que la piel se le pusiera de gallina y deseara huir con Margot y David lo más lejos posible.

Dudaba que por genética lejana, el jovencito ese fuese a buscar gente para cenarse en la tarde, como lo había hecho Hannibal. Es más, supondría desde la perspectiva de ser la madre de un adolescente, que solo quería el dinero para poder regocijarse en ser el único heredero de una familia Maldita.

Aun así, no podía negar el miedo iridico que provocaba ver en el periódico, la foto de Mischa Lecter, bueno lo que alcanzo a verse del joven, que siempre cubría su rostro; en un subgénero total, pensó que debía tener las facciones fuertes de Hannibal, sus ojos oscuros casi rojos sanguinarios, la mandíbula cuadrada y el mentor bávaro. También imaginaba sus cabellos rubios, aunque por lo que vio, regresando su mirada al periódico, tenía el cabello oscuro, un rasgo que pensó, no era de Hannibal Lecter o su familia.

Por algo era un pariente lejano.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Jack estaba en la puerta, su cabello era completamente blanco y usaba un bastón de apoyo, era irrisorio regresar allí luego de quince años.

No podía dejar de sentir un dolor lejano en el pecho al saber que el destino final de Will, fue ser el sacrificio del cordero, la sangre de un macho joven para ser sacrificado ante Dios. Claro que suponía que la biblia no hablaba precisamente de Hannibal.

¡No ¡

Hablaba del sacrificio ritual para perdonar los pecados, los pecados suyos, de Alana, de Margot, de Freddy, los del mismo Hannibal y, Will fue el pago de los pecados de todos, incluyendo los suyos.

Suspiro, Mirando el roído lugar.

Habían pasado quince años solo el primer día lanzo unas flores al océano, donde habían caído Will empujando levemente a Hannibal

Jack sabia en el fondo de su ser, que si Hannibal deseaba evitar la caída lo hubiera hecho. Pero aunque abrió los brazos, supuso que al final los envolvió en la cintura de Will. Había revisado la película que siguió rodando una y otra y otra vez.

Los vio, juntos y más unidos que nunca, más únicos que nunca, más seguros que nunca.

Vio la danza mortal y la caída del Dragón, vio la danza macabra, la combinación perfecta, la sincronización perfecta al ver cómo le daban muerte a Dolarhyde.

Y muy dentro de él, pensó que lo mejor fue el sacrificio de Will en ese abrazo, hubiera sido demasiado lidiar con Hannibal suelto, mucho más cuando tenía un adepto a su religión como lo era Will.

Will era un empático asombroso, pero también era capaz de entender de manera única a alguien como el doctor Lecter.

Si ambos hubieran sobrevivido a la caída, seguramente el mundo entero hubiera estado cayendo a pedazos en un infierno singular.

Se sobresaltó un poco escuchando los pasos en la vieja baldosa del lugar y se giró, la voz se le seco de inmediato y quiso hablar, gritar, gemir, pero fue imposible.

No podía creerlo al ver al muchacho.

No pudo evitar posar sus ojos una y otra vez en el joven que se presentaba ante él. Los ojos azules, el cabello rizado oscuro y la piel blanca.

Era como observar a un William Graham más joven, más lleno de vida, con las ventajas que no tuvo en su vida pasada.

-Mucho gusto, Mischa Lecter- le saludo con acento Lituano – usted debe ser el jefe del FBI, Jack Crawford- y le sonrió, y esa sonrisa fue un corto circuito en el hombre mayor.

Esa sonrisa distaba de parecerse a las escasas de Will. Esa sonrisa era de Hannibal Lecter.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 _Chiyoh entro a la cabaña donde el hombre por el cual Hannibal se había entregado, dormía cundido de pesadillas, en un sudor infinito – Sé que estás ahí- dijo Will con la voz rasposa abriendo sus ojos azules brillantes, no por la vida que ahora no tenia, sino por la fiebre y la soledad que le atenazaban. Un síntoma humano y físico a un sentimiento doloroso._

 _-entregaste a Hannibal – le dijo la mujer._

 _-Él se entregó solo, yo le di la oportunidad de irse- dijo sentándose con dolor, con un gemido en su boca reseca._

 _Chiyoh le miro – Jamás se hubiera ido de nuevo, no cuando dejaron de jugar al gato y el ratón, no cuando le dijiste que jamás irías a buscarle, Hannibal está demasiado obsesionado contigo para hacerlo, quería que supieras donde estabas, para que cada día fuera una agonía por no poder encontrarle y tenerle… él sabe tu debilidad Will-_

 _Will sonrió quedamente – él sabe las debilidades de todos Chiyoh, él juega con todos, él aun encerrado, es el maestro titiritero de un montón de marionetas que gusta destazar-_

 _La mujer se acercó y toco su frente, despejando los mechones oscuros de su frente – Tú eres su marioneta más amada, una que aun cuando la desenhebra hilo por hilo, vuelve a coser, porque simplemente no puede vivir sin ti-_

 _Will le miro y coloco su cabeza en el hombro de Chiyoh, necesitado del contacto humano al cual había renunciado hace escasos días, cuando Hannibal se había entregado voluntariamente a Jack Crawford – tú fuiste su marioneta-_

 _-lo fui y lo sigo siendo, pude haber asesinado a los agentes del FBI y no lo hice- coloco suavemente su mano sobre el vientre de Will._

 _-Todos somos sus marionetas Chiyoh- susurro – y temo esta vez estar demasiado quebrado –_

 _Chiyoh suspiro – te cuidare, los cuidare como si Hannibal estuviese aquí.-_

 _Will miro a la pared y sonrió – Hannibal siempre está aquí-_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-Al parecer es una sorpresa verme- dijo el joven mirando al hombre mayor – solo se dé usted su nombre- estiro su mano.

Jack trago saliva – así que Lecter-

Mischa sonrió – Si, Mischa Lecter, soy un pariente lejano de Hannibal Lecter y el único Lecter con vida- le aseguro viendo como su madre se ponía detrás de él como una leona dispuesta a devorar y desgarrar al peligro al que se exponía su cría – Mi madre, Chiyoh Murasaki- le presento.

-Ya nos conocíamos- dijo el hombre mirando a aquella mujer que le había salvado en aquella ocasión en Florencia.

-ah- dijo con desgana -. Disculpe no invitarlo a sentarse pero como vera, la casa no está aún habitable- dijo moviendo su mano en un gesto desprevenido apenas moviendo los bucles castaños.

-sí, la casa Lecter ha sido destrozada casi en su totalidad, además hace parte de la ruta de las Murder House- le aseguro Jack sosteniéndose del bastón.

Mischa camino hasta la chimenea del lugar llena de restos de basura y demás segregaciones humanas – algo que yo pienso cambiar, señor Crawford – le aseguro – esta es mi casa, por herencia por nombre, como la casa de Baltimore, como la oficina de Hannibal Lecter, es algo mío que será cambiado hasta los cimientos y regresara a ser lo que algún día fue-

Jack le miro, a pesar de la juventud, hablaba con la propiedad del título de conde, que aun poseía del padre de Hannibal Lecter.

-este es un sitio maldito, una casa de asesinatos- aseguro el hombre mayor apretando el bastón.

-Lo sé- le miro – la última morada del gran dragón Rojo y la muerte de Hannibal Lecter y William Graham- le aseguro – pero es mi casa, y es mi propiedad… y pretendo reclamarla con fuerza – le aseguro – pero creo que usted no vino a darme precisamente la bienvenida a Estados Unidos ¿O me equivoco Señor Crawford?-

Jack no pudo negarlo, pero tampoco afirmarlo, solo se quedó mirando los ojos Azules de Mischa Lecter, y no pudo pensar que si Will hubiese tenido un hijo, seguramente sería igual que el muchacho frente a él.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 _Un débil llanto atravesó el silencio de aquella granja._

 _El torrencial aguacero no parecía querer detenerse y los rayos blancos partían el cielo como una analogía al dolor de aquel que nacía._

 _Los perros ladraban con fuerza, en detección del extraño o del dolor ajeno, cualquiera de las respuestas en este momento seria valida, para el latir de los canes._

 _La mujer se acercó a la cama y coloco con suavidad el pequeño bulto que sollozaba – es… muy pequeño- susurro._

 _Will alzo sus ojos azules para poder ver al pequeño que le fue entregado como una precisada joya Lituana._

 _-debes irte con él, Chiyoh- le dijo acariciando con una ternura inusitada pero con la torpeza social que lo caracterizaba._

 _-Es tu hijo y de él- le aseguro enojada – debes criarle, amarle… no lanzarle a un mundo cruel sin su padre, uno ya está encerrado de por vida….-_

 _Will le miro, con el rostro enfermizo y sudoroso, ido por la fiebre, el esfuerzo, las lágrimas._

 _-¿piensas que estoy pensando en mí?- negó – te equivocas Chiyoh ¿Cuál será su futuro si saben que es Hijo de William Graham? ¿Cuál será su presente si saben que por sus venas corre sangre Lecter? ¿Cómo crees que le trataran todos? ¿Cómo un fenómeno? ¿Cómo un asesino sin serlo? ¿Cómo un caníbal sin siquiera haber probado carne humana?- negó._

 _Chiyoh agarro con fuerza su falda y miro a Will - Yo...-_

 _-¿qué futuro tendrá este pequeño, creciendo como Hannibal? ¿En un orfanato donde sea lastimado y destruido por su apellido? ¿Dónde será golpeado y odiado? ¿Dónde dios no lo quiera tenga mi empatía?- Will sintió algunas lágrimas por sus ojos azules - Que futuro habrá para el Chiyoh? dime, si me das una sola esperanza de que él sea feliz a mi lado, te juro que me quedo a su lado-_

 _La mujer se acercó y acaricio el rostro de Will - ven con nosotros a Lituania... -_

 _-Hannibal está aquí- susurro - no puedo alejarme Chiyoh, él se entregó para que yo siempre supiera donde está, siempre estará aquí-_

 _-a Hannibal lo separan cinco candados a la libertad... y tú eres el sexto- le aseguro la mujer viendo como los ojos del empático iban al rostro el pequeño - tu eres el ultimo candado de Hannibal...- suspiro - Yo... le cuidare y criare como si fuera mi hijo, le amare como si fuera mi hijo y también, le cuidare como la sombra que fui con Hannibal- le aseguro._

 _-Gracias Chiyoh- se acomodó con el pequeño milagro infernal en sus manos -Chiyoh... llámalo Mischa, Mischa Lecter- dijo dejándose llevar por el sopor del sueño._

 _-Mischa Lecter - dijo la mujer acariciando los rizos oscuros - Lecter - Graham y te juro que él sabrá su historia-_

 _Y esa fue la única vez que William Graham, la única noche, que pudo sostener en sus brazos a su pequeño milagro._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o...o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Mischa se bajó del auto mirando aquel lugar, una granja, una preciosa granja sacada de los cuentos infantiles que su madre le contaba, de las encumbradas montañas lituanas o de su clima espeso y nebuloso.

Aquella casa era completamente de madera, un bastión, podría decirse, con muchos perros... como le gustaban los perros, acaricio las cabezas de algunos de ellos quitándose los guantes para sentir la textura de sus pelajes entre sus dedos.

Un hombre mayor que el salió viendo el agite de los animales. Tenía aspecto desaliñado y Mischa no pudo evitar el gesto de indiferencia al verle.

-Buenas tardes ¿en qué puedo servirle?- Dijo el hombre tosco, pescador, cazador y también carnicero, se notaba que en algún momento de su vida, se rompió, como quien cruje una taza vieja, una taza usada. Mischa le miró fijamente.

-Soy Mischa Lecter y busco a... Walter Foster-

-Graham- interrumpió al más joven que crispo sus manos con fuerza – No soy Foster, Soy Walter Graham- le replico bajando desde esa altura acercándose al más joven, al más joven con un extraño y cruel parecido con el pasado.

Los ojos azules de Mischa se volvieron una beta oscura de zafiro cuando le vio de cerca; un enojo recorrió su cuerpo tan inmerecedoramente que pareció ensordecer sus oídos, y debió colocar una sonrisa suave y manipuladora, más acorde a sus suaves facciones que la expresión dura que luchaba por instalarse en sus ho0mbros.

-Walter Graham... y su madre debe ser Molly Graham- su voz no pudo salir con dulzura, sino con el veneno más corroído posible, como si en su sangre no hubiese sangre sino belladona liquida – deseo comprarles la granja-

El más alto le miro y bufo, sacando un cigarrillo de la chamarra – No, menos a alguien cuyo apellido es Lecter- Mischa dio dos pasos al frente y Walter soltó el humo del cigarrillo sobre el rostro más joven – La granja en Wolf Trap no tiene precio, princesita-

-No sé cómo un hombre visiblemente desagradable como usted tiene afición a los animales, tampoco puedo entender cómo puede llevar el apellido Graham, pero supongo – sonrió espantando el humo con una mano – que todo es… genética, su padre, dista de ser William Graham- se giró – piénselo bien señor "Foster" le voy a dar una fuerte suma de dinero por una granja que usted al parecer ha llevado a la banca rota y no hay que ser muy inteligente para sacar a flote un lugar, lo hizo un empático con cero habilidades sociales y empatía con asesinos. Aun así a usted le quedo grande- dijo entrando a la limosina.

Walter miro enojado al crio, pero por escasos segundos le miro con miedo, aquel muchachito se parecía mucho a su fallecido padre, bueno padrastro, pero su mirada, juro que por un momento sus ojos azules, se vetaron del color rojo. Pero seguramente eran impresiones, solamente impresiones.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o...o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Alana miro a Margot y las dos miraron a Jack que bebía su segundo vaso de Whiskey

-es igual- dijo al fin de unos largos minutos.

Alana miro al hombre visiblemente envejecido, visiblemente deteriorado, al menos para ella, para los demás, muchos estudiantes y oficiales, seguía siendo "el gurú" un hombre inflexible que lucho contra la oscuridad y perdió no solo su esposa, sino a Graham que era como su "hijo".

-¿Quieres explicarme, Jack?- pregunto la mujer de cabellos negros ya con vetas blancas en ellas.

-Mischa Lecter- le miro y tras el apellido al menos Margot se levantó sirviendo un vaso de Whiskey, si bien le debía su vida entera a el Dr. Lecter no significaba que aún no tuviese miedo de su regreso – es igual a Will- ambas mujeres le prestaron atención.- es ver a Will joven, lleno de vida, como jamás le vi, es ver a Will, con la mirada de Hannibal Lecter-

Margot le miro – es imposible…- luego miro a Alana – y aun cuando fuera posible, ellos jamás estuvieron solos-

Alana se levantó para mirar por la ventana – Si lo estuvieron Margot, recuerda cuando Hannibal se llevó a Will de - le recordó a su esposa – y si es posible, siendo Will, es posible-

Jack la miro - ¿Qué tratas de decir?-

Alana no les miro pero sabía que ambos le estaban escuchando – La empatía no era el único "regalo" que la vida le había dado a Will, sufría de pequeños episodios de estrés y depresión cuando lo trate- aseguro mirando caer la suave lluvia por los terrenos de la mansión Verger – Will, aun siendo hombre, podía engendrar como algunos casos que han pasado – miro a Jack –Will era un hombre en todo el sentido anatómico y físico, simplemente la evolución está haciendo de las suyas en los cuerpos humanos y Will fue una de sus evoluciones, junto con la empatía-.

Jack se levantó – ¿y esa maldita evolución hizo que Will tuviera un hijo de un maldito bastardo como Hannibal Lecter?-

Margot le miro – suponiendo que en verdad sea hijo del Doctor Lecter y Will, y no sean los fantasmas de su propia culpabilidad señor Crawford- le asevero la elegante mujer – porque puede ser solamente culpas y no genética lo que está tratando de librar en este momento frente a nosotras-

Jack la miro fijamente y lo sabía, maldición que lo sabía, ellas también le culpaban de la muerte de Will en el oscuro océano, ellas también pensaban que Will fue como cerdo al matadero, que fue el sacrificio para que Jack pudiese simplemente librarse del Dragón y de paso de Hannibal.

Y para que mentir, él, también, aun con todos los años que habían pasado desde la caída del cordero.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 _-¿Cómo hubieran sido las cosas entre nosotros Will?- pregunto Hannibal con la botella en la mano dándole un vino suave a Will, mientras ambos estaban mirando caer el atardecer con sus hermosos colores naranjas sobre aquel caudaloso océano, profundo y siniestro, y aun así en su siniestridad, poético, único e inimaginable, quien sabe hasta eterno._

 _Will se negó a Mirar a el hombre mayor y solo recibió la copa – hubiéramos caído una y otra vez, hasta podernos matar…- recostó su cabeza en el pecho ajeno – Bedelia muy bien describió nuestra relación Hannibal "No puedes vivir con él, no puedes vivir sin él"-_

 _Hannibal paso su mano elegante por los bucles oscuros de Will – Bedelia tiene toda la razón, yo no puedo vivir contigo ni sin ti Will- le aseguro y bebió un poco de vino pero se vio asaltado por los labios de Will, brevemente casi fugaz – te extrañe- le aseguro el lituano._

 _Will sonrió y coloco su frente sobre la prominente barbilla – Yo también, cada maldito día que estuviste encerrado, siempre quise ir a verte-_

 _-pero en lugar de eso, decidiste conseguirte un sustituto de nuestra vida, una esposa de mentiras y un hijo falso- le jalo un poco los bucles negros._

 _-Una mujer que sobrellevo mis pesadillas con entereza, que se ajustó a mi errática manera de ver la vida y que acepto que tu nombre saliera de mis labios en forma de gemido; un hijo que no será llamado mi hijo si no lo desea porque no lleva mi sangre- le aseguro –pero es un buen muchacho-_

 _Hannibal le hizo que le mirara – Una mujer que no debió existir un hijo que no debió existir, tu solo deberías tenerme a mí-_

 _Will le miro y sonrió besándole de nuevo suavemente – Solo te tengo a ti Hannibal, aquí frente al risco y en el fondo de él, solo estaremos juntos- le aseguro robándole un beso final._

 _Un beso que compartirían de nuevo al caer por el acantilado y ser uno con el océano y con ellos mismos._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Freddy estaba acordonada en su gran casa, una que compro gracias a las ganancias de un libro vendido como "The Murder Husband" un libro plagado de inexactitudes tanto literarias como de mentiras de los eventos que fueron reales.

Relataba mentiras, crueles mentiras acerca de la relación de Will Graham con el reconocido caníbal, Hannibal Lecter. Acerca de su relación cercana y muchas veces lo desdibujo entre el morbo y el porno.

Sus cabellos rojos intactos por los productos obvios de belleza, de una belleza que no quería dejar abandonar de su cuerpo traidor.

Una mujer que decidió su vida profesional a su vida privada por muy poco ética que fuese su vida profesional.

Ahora con la experiencia de los años y el temor de haber convocado algo más allá de si misma, de sus posibilidades, de sus debilidades, temía, temía escondida entre las cortinas pesadas, esperando agazapada un monstruo que con sus astas le destrozara las entrañas.

Temía luego de quince largos años que la realidad sangrienta en la cual se había involucrado le mordiera el trasero y la destazara, que cada una de las historias contadas con sangre, vísceras, mutilaciones fuera contada con su propio cuerpo, con su propia alma que maldita, en pare, sello el camino de Lecter y Graham.

Y Ahora volvía ese maldito apellido, envuelto en un adolescente heredero.

Sus manos temblaron sobre el arma en su regazo.

SI el monstruo venia por ella… ella le respondería a fuego y balas.

Ella no sobrevino a Hannibal Lecter para morir a manos de un crio.

¡No señor ¡

o. O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Un cuervo grazno a lo lejos, mientras su chillido sonaba más fuerte, queriendo recordarles a todos aquellos las escenas vividas hace mucho tiempo.

Jack camino entre el camino de "flores", flores hechas perfectamente con dedos humanos en perfecta sincronía de los pétalos, entretejidos en el suelo, mostrando las uñas aun con colores rojos tenues, colores pintados de la misma sangre de aquellas víctimas.

Había cerca de diez de estas "flores" adornando el camino de Jack, junto con unas velas a su lado, haciendo el camino a una tétrica cabaña. Jack sintió un escalofrío común en una época, entrando despacio, viendo la oscuridad que atenazaba el lugar aun a pesar de los agentes del FBI, de las luces, de las linternas alumbrando.

Era la oscuridad de un camino conocido, un camino dantesco que no desea irse, un camino que alguna vez lo llevo al Chesapeake Ripper, un camino en el cual perdió a Will Graham, un camino que regresaba de nuevo.

Trago saliva y vi una escena salida de un relato de Dante, de un algún pintor florentino que le gustaba tanto a Lecter, de algún pintor que vio en roma, un artista macabro que hacia recordar al caníbal y su historia por Baltimore.

Había cinco cuerpos al parecer, dos hombres, tres mujeres, todos con las manos amputadas, formando un círculo en una cama rustica como un nido, ramas entretejidas dentro y fuera de los cuerpos, desnudos, al parecer sin ninguna señal visible de tortura, al parecer. Jack conocía este tipo de escenas. Los ojos cerrados casi se podría decir que pacíficamente, pero las bocas estaban selladas, cocidas con un precioso hilo verde que empezaba en el labio inferior y terminaba en el labio superior, casi artístico casi quirúrgico.

Jack miro más detenidamente los cuerpos y pudo ver que estaban juntos, cocidos de manera completa por los brazos y el dorso, con la habilidad del mejor de los sastres. Las ramas de los nidos, penetraban la carme varias veces, sangrando levemente estas, pero al parecer en algún momento habían sido desagrados para evitar dañar la obra de arte.

Este es el diseño del asesino.

Y Jack pensó, que este era el diseño del Hijo del cordero.

o. O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Suavemente degustaba su comida con un buen vino, era un buen chef, su madre le había enseñado las delicias culinarias lituanas y el viajar por el mundo con ella, hacia más fácil aprender sobre las delicias culinarias del mundo.

El timbre sonó y Mischa miro hacia el frente viendo entrar a Jack Crawford y un equipo del FBI.

-Buenas noches, entrar a una casa sin ser invitados es... irrespetuoso, señor Crawford, pero teniendo en cuenta que son Estadounidenses en normal este tipo de groserías- le aseguro comiendo de nuevo.

-Estamos investigando una serie de asesinatos- dijo el hombre adusto y el joven solo sonrió moviendo los mechones oscuros.

-y eso tiene que ver conmigo porque...?- dijo moviendo el tenedor.

-Usted es pariente de Hannibal Lecter - dijo uno de los hombres del FBI - un caníbal-

Mischa se levantó de su asiento y vio cómo su madre estrujaba la falda, donde tenía un arma de corto alcance, una semiautomática que dormía con ella con la experiencia de un amante. Negó al verle y Chiyoh, retiro su mano.

Jack había seguido tanto la trayectoria del más joven de los Lecter como la mano de la Mujer que había salvado su vida en Florencia.

Mischa tomo su plato y lo ofreció a Jack - puede hacer la prueba que desee, no es carne humana, aunque Hannibal Lecter hubiera sido un caníbal reconocido, mas inflada su leyenda por un pobre lisiado como Chilton y una mujer demasiado especulativa como Lounds, no comía por placer en una macabra mazmorra, royendo huesos como en la época del oscurantismo, Comía al grosero, señor Crawford... y usted está siendo muy grosero y aun esta con vida... - le sonrió - además hasta que no tenga una orden del juez en el cual hallan pruebas más allá de mi parentesco con Hannibal Lecter, aun así como prueba de mi buena fe, puede llevarse el plato- le aseguro.

Jack le miro atentamente, su rostro... y no pudo evitarlo alzo la mano y Chiyoh se puso atenta, mas no hubo golpe solo un toque suave - William- susurro Jack antes de mover la cabeza, negar y salir con los agentes del FBI.

Mischa abrió los ojos y los dejo abiertos hasta que vio salir a Jack, ese toque, solo ese toque, erizo su piel.

-Mama- dijo cuándo se sintió abrazado por la mujer y soltó en llanto.

o. O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 _La sincronización era perfecta._

 _Única,_

 _El dragón no era más que una víctima aunque ahora se viese como victimario._

 _Era un titán_

 _Hannibal y Will eran dioses._

 _Los titanes siempre perdían contra los dioses, porque aún no sabían que aunque lucharan y se enfrentaran una y otra vez, serian derrotados en un mar de sangre por los dioses._

 _Y ahora Hannibal y Will eran dioses, siempre lo fueron pero en este momento, estaban reescribiendo su historia._

 _Un bautismo sangriento, donde Hannibal le estaba dando la bienvenida oscura a Will, a su peregrino, su pupilo, su amante, su amigo, su condena, su rendición, su culpa y su salvación._

 _La sangre fue el aliciente de ambos dioses, derrocar al titán fue la recompensa, abrazarse al lado del acantilado la reconexión de los lazos perdidos y caer…_

 _Caer fue la demostración de su amor._

 _Era uno de la misma manera tormentosa en la que vivieron su amor._

 _Y no pudo haber para ellos final más perfecto._

o. O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La pelirroja se escondió debajo de las tablas, había escuchado un suave ruido, que podría ir desde el suave murmullo del viento hasta de su temor más grande.

En sus manos tenía el revolver que había comprado hace años y que aun dormía con él.

Había tomado clases de tiro, de defensa personal. Era tan fuerte su culpa como la condena. Lo había ameritado, claramente, pero su conciencia estaba todo menos limpia o tranquila.

Su conciencia era una enredadera oscura de culpas, de mentiras, de mentiras que disfrazo de verdad absoluta y de poca ética.

Escucho un suave murmullo y se asomó un poco, como un animal asustado.

Era la llave del fregadero.

Un pequeño goteo, suave, pero era lo único en aquel lugar, así que se movió arrastrándose en rodillas y manos despacio haciendo un sonido de arrastre con el arma, cuando lo sintió, un cable le sujeto el cuello con fuerza, tanto para que la oscuridad de la inconciencia llegara a ella, pero no para asesinarla.

No, Freddy Lounds no merecía una muerte suave y rápida.

No, Freddy Lounds moriría como Vivió.

o. O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Alana entro al despacho de Jack y se quedó mirándolo, sentándose como una gran dama en su sillón.

-la carne no es humana ¿verdad?-

-No- se levantó el moreno de su silla y camino hasta el ventanal – era carne de Cerdo, al parecer tiene afición a la culinaria como en su época lo hacia el Dr. Lecter-

Alana alzo una ceja - ¿pudiste comprobar que es hijo de Hannibal y Will?- en eso estaba más interesada.

Jack lo negó – no sé cómo probarlo, tiene 18 años Alana, si sucedió, si Will tenía esa "anomalía" fue en la granja de Verger y dudo que hubiera sido una violación pero me quedan dudas ¿Quién lo atendió? ¿Cómo escondió nueve meses a ese niño? ¿Por qué no se quedó con él? ¿Por qué no hablo contigo?-

Alana le miro entre la burla y la pena – Si es verdad lo que infierno, si es verdad que ese joven es hijo de Will pero también de Hannibal, jamás le iba a decir al mundo que había traído a la luz al hijo de un monstruo, al hijo de un caníbal peligroso- le miro – a ese momento Will no confiaba ni en ti ni en mí, no volvió a confiar, éramos los "conspiradores" ¿recuerdas? Fuimos aquellos que lo empujaron en el precipicio y lo hundieron en el fondo del océano como un sacrificio de tu ego y de mi miedo – se acercó mirándolo sería – además si piensas ahora que es una anomalía su condición, hace quince años ¿Qué hubieras pensando Jack? Le hubieras quitado a su hijo, estoy segura que le hubieras sacado de las entrañas su bebe como Mason hizo con Margot, porque en el fondo de tu ser, a pesar de ser él que lo entrego para la inminente cena a Hannibal, siempre pensaste en Will como una fiera mascota que en el momento que vio otro dueño, debió ser sacrificada, no Jack, Will fue inteligente y si en verdad estaba esperando un Hijo de Hannibal, me alegra que jamás te contara…-

Jack le miró fijamente – la vida nos ha tratado mal Alana, ambos tenemos culpa, no fui yo el único que conspiro, también lo hiciste tú, tu miedo de perder a Margot y tu hijo, tu conspiraste, tu aceptaste el vino del diablo, el pacto suicida…-

-Un pacto que solo cumplió Will- dijo Alana – cada día vivo con angustia que algo de lo que di se devuelva- le miro – Hannibal jamás me amo, solo me uso para acercarse a Will, se acercó porque sabía que yo era objeto de su afecto, Hannibal me busco después de que Will me beso… cada día me pregunte en terapia si yo no era suficiente para él, suficiente para que me amara, para que yo le entendiera y el día que Mason Verger murió, que fue atrapado Hannibal, el día que termino su búsqueda él me respondió que no, Jack, Hannibal solo vivirá, mataría y moriría por Will…si fui conspiradora, como tú, como Freddy, como Frederick pero el único que cayó del acantilado fue Will y Will cayo porque TU lo sacaste de su casa, lo alejaste de Molly, de su vida, de su normalidad y lo regresaste a Hannibal…-

-Yo…- ¿Cómo se defendía de eso?

-Hannibal estuvo en su mente demasiado tiempo, aun bajo tus narices y las mías ¿Qué pensabas que pasaría si lo dejabas de nuevo entrar a la Mente de Will? Era su campo de juegos, su capilla sagrada, su hogar en Lituania- negó -. Jack me culpo cada día de la caída de Will, pero ten por seguro que te culpo más a ti, incluso Hannibal le advirtió a Will no regresar y tú lo dispusiste para Dolarhyde… para Hannibal y si no hubiese sido por la caída, Will estaría roto por otro asesino en serie.. jamás lo hubieras dejado descansar Jack- le miró fijamente – mis culpas son largas, las tuyas kilométricas Jack… tu afán por proteger al mundo y ser inflexible, por jamás perder hizo que perdieras personas importantes entre ellas, un hombre roto que confiaba en ti- se giró –ese hombre roto te quería Jack, lo sabias, jugaste con su fidelidad y solo Hannibal pudo darle el amor que jamás tuvo por su empatía, solo Hannibal hasta el último segundo de su vida le amo y si respetaste a Will, lo quisiste, o al menos sentías un poco de ajeno cariño dejaras a Mischa Lecter en paz- le dijo saliendo de allí, dejando a Jack enojado como un león viejo enjaulado.

Cada palabra de Alana era verdad, cada una de ellas y eso le lastimaba.

o. O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 _Salió corriendo como si sus piernas fueran suficientemente fuertes para atravesar la propiedad Lecter, quería huir en cuanto pudiera, quería alejarse, quería llorar._

 _Cayó al suelo sintiendo la nieve bajo sus pies._

 _Había vivido con el mito de Hannibal Lecter, con la fábula de William Graham, pero ahora a sus 13 años, su madre había revelado la naturaleza oscura de Hannibal, un caníbal; su empatía pura le hizo salir corriendo y alejarse de aquella mujer que era como una madre para él, no dejo que ella explicara la naturaleza cruel de uno de sus progenitores._

 _Él creció en un precioso palacio criado como un condesito, donde la leyenda de su padre y su papa era similar a la de Vlad tepes y su esposa, y no la de aquellos mitos de Stoker, sino la verdadera historia._

 _Así que cuando ella había dicho la palabra canibalismo, abrió sus ojos azules y huyo._

 _Todo era mentira._

 _Su padre no era el caballero Lituano que salvo al americano de su empatía, era un sádico y bastardo caníbal._

 _Lloro de nuevo por la maldad._

 _Y se levantó corriendo de nuevo, corriendo tanto que no supo si estaba cerca de la frontera polaca, solo sabía que corría con fuerza hasta que la noche precedió al día y él se sentía cada vez más congelado._

 _Camino hasta una suave luz, una suave lucecita en el fondo del bosque oscuro, un bosque que ya no era propiedad de su padre, su cuerpo estaba entumecido y esperaba la amable hospitalidad de aquel que habitara allí._

 _Se acercó despacio y se asomó en una de las ventanas sucias y sus ojos se abrieron con fiereza, allí había un hombre, un hombre grande, grasiento y horrible, desollando animales… un pobre conejito vivo._

 _Hizo ruido y el hombre se giró, y le miro con los ojos pútridos, los dientes torcidos y la barba larga y sucia y su don, se convirtió en una maldición, su empatía lleno cada fibra de su ser y lo trago._

 _El hombre salió de allí viendo al asustado muchachito y Mischa no supo cómo corrió pero cayo, cayó al suelo frio y pudo sentir la sangre fantasma en sus manos, y grito, grito llamando a su madre y a su padre y a su papa, grito demasiado fuerte y sabía que luego que huyo nadie le ayudaría._

 _El hombre, si podría llamarse así a esa bestia agarro sus bucles negros y los jalo con violencia haciéndolo llorar, y sus pequeñas manos evitaron que doliera tanto, podía escuchar el rebuzno sucio en su oído y el olor pútrido del cuerpo de aquel ser que le calaba hasta más allá de las fosas nasales._

 _Como pudo, por gracia divina se soltó del hombre mordiendo su apestosa mano y la vio, brillante bajo la luz de la luna, el filo del hacha, no lo pensó dos veces, ni siquiera pensó, tomo el hacha y ataco al hombre, un hombre dos veces su tamaño y seguramente hasta tres veces su peso._

 _El hacha cayo en el cuerpo ajeno varias veces, tantas que fue difícil de contar, tantas que no supo a qué horas se detuvo, si se detuvo por sus propios gritos o por el sonido que el hueso hacia cuando el hacha caía._

 _No supo a qué horas su pequeño cuerpo estaba cubierta por la sangre del maldito._

 _Y no supo a qué horas alguien le abrazo sin importar su suciedad._

 _-Mischa, mi pequeño- su madre, no podía ser otra que la mujer que le había criado y amado como una madre, que no le importara que él estaba envuelto en sangre ajena con un cadáver a escasos metros de su cuerpo, aun con el asqueroso hedor en su rostro, en su cuerpo._

 _-Mama- empezó a llorar de manera desconsolada apoyando su cuerpo en el cuerpo de su madre._

 _-Tranquilo bebe, no fue tu culpa- le dijo – no llores por ese hombre bebe, yo sé que no quisiste…-_

 _-¿matarlo?- pregunto alzando su rostro para centrar sus ojos azules en los de su madre – ¡Quise matarlo!- grito – ¡estoy llorando porque no pude parar y hacerlo sufrir! Toda su podredumbre me llego al cuerpo, su oscuridad, todo su asco por la vida humana, madre era un maldito pedófilo, estaba desollando a un animalito y ya lo había hecho con niños…CON NIÑOS, ESE ERA UN MALDITO ASESINO DE NIÑOS! UN VIOLADOR DE NIÑOS! Y SE SENTIA COMO SI YO LO ESTUVIERA HACIENDO, COMO SI….- su voz dejo de sonar y de nuevo su rostro se llenó de lágrimas, de gemidos de un animalito asustado._

 _Chiyoh lo entendió, y con suavidad se levantó y alzo el cuerpo de su hijo, porque era su hijo, el regalo más maravilloso que pudo darle William Graham._

 _Tomo el cuerpo menudo de su pequeño y lo alzo para cargarlo en la nieve, vendría más tarde a encargarse de esa escoria._

 _Camino hasta su caballo y allí se subió con Mischa adelante. El camino fue callado por parte de ambos, no había nada que hablar, no había nada que decir ahora._

 _Cuando llegaron, la mujer se hizo cargo del animal y luego metió a su hijo a la mansión, llevándolo a su habitación, bañándolo y mimándolo, pero Mischa seguía como autista, con los ojos perdidos en alguna parte._

 _Chiyoh tomo una toalla y empezó a secar sus bucles – Jamás imagine que fueras empático como William- empezó a hablar llamando la atención del pequeño – pero era lógico, aquí solo estás conmigo y los sirvientes, no somos más de ocho personas y has aprendido a manejar las emociones de esas ocho personas, jamás saliste más allá de las murallas de la mansión Lecter, nunca te enfrentaste a la crapulencia humana- le hizo alzar el rostro – eso que viste es un puñado de la maldad, pero también hay bondad, hay una hermosa bondad…- le miro y suspiro – Tu papa hacia parte de la bondad del mundo….-_

 _-¿mi padre era como ese hombre?- pregunto temblando y Chiyoh negó, levantándose y yendo hasta un pequeña mesa y tomando algo de allí, un par de diarios_

– _quiero que los leas, Mischa, no me corresponde a mi decirte como eran tus padres…les corresponde a ellos – el muchachito alzo la mirada y agarro los diarios – ambos son de tu padre, de Hannibal, pero te servirán para entender todo, esos diarios no los he leído yo, Mischa, lo que hay en esas páginas, será siempre el secreto de Hannibal, de Will y ahora tuyo-_

 _-¿papa los leyó?-. Pregunto_

 _Chiyoh sonrió –sí, eran de Will y me pidió algún día dártelos… creo que es el momento- le beso la coronilla de los cabellos – No me esperes a cenar hijo mío- cerro su puerta y Mischa se levantó de un salto al verla salir de nuevo en el caballo hacia aquel lugar, sintió escalofríos._

 _Había matado a un hombre y su madre lo seguía amando, como seguramente había amado a su padre._

 _Sintió de nuevo lágrimas, ahora no podría decir que su padre era un monstruo cuando el mismo ahora lo era, se metió en la cama y abrazo los diarios con fuerza, dispuesto a leer aun sin desearlo._

o. O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Jack entro a la nueva escena del crimen, y podía reconocer ese cabello rojo en donde fuera que fuese.

-Freddy Lounds- dijo viendo a la mujer colgada de manera "artística", su rostro tal vez fue lo único que quedo sin destrozar.

Todo su cuerpo quedo como restructurado como una oruga en su capullo, con cada uno de sus huesos y músculos curvos para darle la apariencia de oruga en su envoltura, lo verdaderamente terrible era cuanto dolor había soportado esta mujer.

Le faltaban los ojos, la lengua, la nariz, algunos órganos. Su intestino delgado rodeaba la crisálida y terminaba en un lazo sangriento a modo de decoración. Muchas de esas cosas se hicieron en vida. Faltar a la verdad, a la palabra, a la misma realidad y no tenía escrúpulos en decorar las palabras malditas de su panfleto barato, mucho menos dañar a alguien por una noticia.

Allí había odio, había repudio y había castigo.

Jack solamente se dio la vuelta, sintiendo ganas de vomitar, no por la escena, había presenciado muchas en su larga vida, solo que estaba muy viejo para perseguir a otro asesino por el mundo y esta vez no tenía a William Graham.

Tomo aire y miro fijamente el lugar… Freddy Lounds había desaparecido hacía más de 6 días y ahora aparecía destrozada, victimizada, torturada, eso lo tenía más que claro, por alguien que buscaba venganza.

Ahora estaba pensando en si le dejaría su venganza al hijo del cordero o a estas alturas de su edad, se podría a perseguir, al "heredero del destripador" como ahora mencionaban en la prensa sensacionalista.

Todos sabían que estaba haciendo arte y un arte similar al de Hannibal Lecter.

Le dolía la cabeza de solo pensarlo.

Estaba entre el Hijo del cordero y el heredero del destripador, seguramente eran la misma persona.

o. O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Walter llego enojado donde Jack Crawford – ¡ese maldito mocoso del infierno me está sacando de mi jodida casa!- le grito lanzando un papel encima de la mesa del investigador – ese maldito hijo de Puta de Lecter- gruño.

Jack alzo una ceja y movió su mano para que dos investigadores que estaban allí se retiraran – Walter ¿quieres explicarme sin gritar que demonios pasa contigo?- le dijo el hombre mirando al muchacho inmaduro que hace años había sido hijastro de Will.

Un muchacho que la vida había tratado bien, pero receloso con ella, odiando a todos por arrebatarle a su padre en primera estancia y luego a su padrastro, alguien que pudo renunciar al apellido Graham y decidió quedárselo y Jack, viendo como el más joven honraba a Will decidió ayudarlo, mas todas las ayudas fueron infructuosas.

Hasta Molly en algún punto había claudicado con él, dejándole la casa de Wolf Trap. Una casa que ahora deseaba al parecer Mischa Lecter.

-ese mocoso del diablo, el hijo de puta de Lecter vino hace unos meses a tratar de comprarme la granja y me negué ¡es mía! Pero no, como el maldito tiene dinero me va a desahuciar… me va a sacar de MI casa-

Jack miro el papel y lo leyó despacio, mientras leía, lo que pensaba entre lo posible y lo imposible, lo hizo sentarse – Mischa Lecter – Graham- luego miro a Walter – la casa es por derecho suya-

-él no es hijo de mi padre- gruño estrellando su puño contra el escritorio – ese mocoso ricachón jamás será hijo de William Graham-

Jack le miro y se levantó – él es hijo de William Graham y él tiene derecho a reclamar los bienes de Will, no pidió la casa en Marathon, solo pidió la granja en Wolf Trap-

-¡estás de su parte! Hay dice que esa aberración es hijo de mi padre y de Lecter, en ese papel certifica que ese bastardo es hijo de ese monstruo y que ahora pretende dejarme sin casa, no Jack, no pienso permitirlo- dijo gruñendo y agarrando el papel – ese maldito mocoso no sabe con quién demonios se metió-

Walter salió de allí enojado, y Jack suspiro.

Walter solo era un muchacho enojado, bueno demasiado enojado con la vida, pero en el fondo no era malo, solo… caprichoso.

o. O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 _Chiyoh escucho el llanto ahogado, escucho el agua de la ducha mitigar el sonido de los puños chocando contra el suelo. Despacio abrió la puerta y vio a su pequeño hijo golpeando el suelo, dejando que el agua mojara su pequeña cabeza y sus puños golpearan inmisericordemente el suelo._

 _Se acercó felinamente y apago la ducha, tomo una toalla y le cubrió completamente en ella, sosteniéndolo contra su pecho._

 _-Mischa- susurro aun mojándose y sin importarle._

 _-ellos- hipo – ellos sufrieron mamá, ellos lloraron y sufrieron, ellos- se aferró a Chiyoh – mi papa siempre odio su empatía porque podía sentir la maldad de todos- sus manos se cerraron con fuerza se acero en el chaleco oscuro de la mujer asiática, mientras ella simplemente lo dejaba desahogarse – su padre lo quiso pero no lo entendió, su madre le abandono, dejándolo al abuso de las personas que le temían como si tuviese la peste, creció pensando que era raro, creció lleno de pesadillas, sin que nadie la dijera que podía ser normal.. Creció viendo la muerte y oliéndola, creció sintiendo el miedo, la lástima y el odio de quienes le rodeaban-_

 _-Mi niño- susurro sin siquiera moverse, tal era la carga emocional del pequeño._

 _-A mi padre lo torturaron, mama- era complicado entenderle – lo secuestraron con su hermana, le torturaron, le ataron con cadenas para luego asesinar su corazón cuando asesinaron y se comieron a mi tía, ¡se la comieron! Y luego- sus ojos se llenaron de dolor y rabia – y luego simplemente le dejaron aquí, mama, aquí convirtiendo su hogar en un orfanato, siendo lastimado diariamente por sus compañeros y tutores… siendo dañado de nuevo, mis papas son un rompecabezas de la sociedad, algo que dejaron y lanzaron… -_

 _La mujer le miro – Tus padres no eran buenos Mischa, sobre todo Hannibal, mucha gente vive circunstancias parecidas y no toma el canibalismo como una forma de ver el mundo y apropiarse de él. Will también sufrió, no tanto como Hannibal, pero también lo hizo y si bien no era bueno tampoco llegaba al nivel de crueldad y "arte" de Hannibal- le hizo alzar el rostro – solo quería que entendieras que…- suspiro – Will te amo cada día, Mischa, cada mañana y cada noche, se consagro en ti y para ti, Will aun sabiendo de tu sangre te amo, como su tesoro y como su tesoro decidió cuidarte, incluso de él mismo.- acaricio sus mechones – a pesar de que Hannibal no amar a nadie que no fuese así mismo y a Will en lo que podía amar, a ti te hubiera amado mil vidas, y en ti hubiera visto a Will y hubiera amado cada parte de ti si hubiera sabido que estabas en camino, si hubiera sabido que existías y hubiera llenado tu camino de cadáveres para que nadie te lastimara, así era el amor de Hannibal y el de Will, fue alejarte de su camino de cadáveres y el de los demás… Will quería que fueras libre, aun sin serlo- sonrió – me pidió que tu nombre fuera Mischa y tu apellido Lecter, sé que en el fondo creía que era mejor el apellido de un caníbal que el de un hombre modesto con una empatía desastrosa que le quemaba el alma y un apellido que te inculcara lastima en vez de poder-_

 _-ellos me hubieran amado ¿verdad madre?-_

 _Chiyoh alzo su rostro y sus ojos se clavaron en los azules profundos de su hijo – cada día de sus vidas, te hubieran amado e idolatrado, porque eres el resultado de un amor nacido de la oscuridad-_

 _-Un amor nacido de la oscuridad- repito Mischa y se aferró a su madre._

 _Él era el regalo que la oscuridad le entrego al amor._

 _Y él iba a honrar el sacrificio._

o. O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Chiyoh miro ahora su hijo que estaba leyendo en el suelo de la biblioteca de Hannibal, a veces era tan Will, otras simplemente era ver a Hannibal y otras simplemente, era su hijo Mischa.

-Madre ya casi voy a cumplir la mayoría de edad… déjame solo- le aseguro con una sonrisa mientras levantaba la cabeza del libro – este libro sobre el socialismo del siglo XX está muy bueno, tardare un poco en dormirme-

Chiyoh suspiro – No me gusta dejarte solo, menos en esta casa Mischa – le miro.

-madre- se levantó – anda ve a arreglar ese problema, además no es muy tarde y sabes que necesito nivelar mis estudios para entrar a la Universidad que yo deseo-

Aun en contra de sus instintos maternales que le gritaban que se quedara, Chiyoh tomo las llaves, su abrigo y beso los cabellos de su pequeño antes de salir de allí.

Mischa se sentó en el antiguo sillón de su padre y espero, tal vez unos diez minutos, tal vez un poco más o un poco menos.

-No eres muy sigiloso- le aseguro el muchacho a una sombra que estaba en el segundo piso de la biblioteca – hiedes a carne fresca-

La sombra salió con una sonrisa macabra, la camisa ensangrentada, y un cuchillo en la mano.

-Lecter- le miro de arriba a bajo – Mischa Lecter-

Mischa miro a la sombra no tan sombra – Foster- le miro – No puedo decirle Graham, pero usted a mi si- le aseguro el muchachito al hombre en frente de él y el hombre apretó más fuerte el chuchillo en su mano – Soy hijo de William Graham a diferencia suya, que solo lleva su apellido por la lástima que mi papa le tuvo a un muchachito y su madre-

Walter se acercó y le dio una bofetada al Mischa, lanzándolo contra uno de los muebles, haciendo que el brazo de Mischa se doblara con fuerza, y se abalanzaba en su contra jaloneando los rizos oscuros.

-tientas tu suerte mocoso- susurro mordiendo su cuello con fuerza, haciendo que el más joven gritara – eres igual a mi padre- le jaloneo haciendo que lo viera a los ojos.

-No es tu padre, es el mío y si soy igual a él- le miro – tengo su empatía, y tú eres un asqueroso borracho, enojado con el mundo, pensando que podías solaparte en el apellido de un héroe para ser alguien, pero en el fondo de tu corazón siempre hubo oscuridad- le aseguro – desde pequeño, escondes tu oscuridad cuidando perros como padre, para que sientan entre lastima y estima por el hijo de William Graham, pero no lo eres, no es la primera vez que matas, pero lo haces como un maldito niño en un jardín con arena, dejando tus huellas, pero nadie jamás te mira como un sospechoso, por tu apellido, llegaste a confundir tanto la bruma que los demás dieron por enterado que si eres hijo de Will Graham y no, no lo eres- Walter le golpeo de nuevo reventando su boca.

-¡CALLATE!- le ordeno blandiendo su cuchillo – voy a degollarte miserable crio- le aseguro con rabia.

Mischa sonrió – ¿te enoja la verdad? Siempre has sido un asesino, desde pequeño, escondido debajo de las faldas de tu madre, una madre que defiendes pero querías algo más, y ese mas lo trajo mi padre porque tu asesinaste el tuyo y lo hiciste pasar por un accidente, nadie total culparía a un niño de ocho años por la muerte de su progenitor… y luego, viene Will Graham que siente la empatía de los asesinos... pero…-

-¡pero estaba tan ocupado viendo a Lecter que me ignoraba! Cuando vino el hada de los dientes, le pedí que lo matara y sabes... cumplió- Walter blandió su cuchillo y corto profundamente el brazo de Mischa- ¡te pedí que lo mataras y cumpliste! ¿Y luego qué? Pensé que seriamos felices y en alguna parte prescindir de madre, pero decidiste lanzarte por un acantilado con ese maldito de Lecter.- en este momento Walter no estaba viendo a Mischa.

No señor, estaba viendo a William Graham.

-Te amaba tanto padre, que hubiera sido único para ti, aun a mis 12 años sabía que tu serias mi mundo y yo el tuyo, pero decidiste irte con él… CON HANNIBAL LECTER- se abalanzo contra Mischa y lo lanzó al suelo de la oficina golpeando repetidamente sus costillas para luego robar un beso violento.

-¡Basta!- Mischa se trató de zafar de las manos ásperas del hombre que se restregaba contra él, sintió otro golpe que seguro esta vez le quebró una costilla y se quedó en posición fetal.

-Siempre has sido hermoso padre – le dijo Walter dejando el cuchillo a un lado y clavándola en la madera del suelo para luego agarrar los cabellos oscuros y forzarlo a un beso.

El sonido de un disparo, disipo un poco el dolor de Mischa y como el cuerpo que le estaba forzando segundos antes.

Mischa abrió sus ojos azules y sintió como le quitaban ese peso de encima, podía ver como el hombre de tez oscura le miraba con dolor en los ojos.

Jack Crawford lo había salvado.

Solo sintió que le sujetaba contra su cuerpo mientras miraba como la policía llenaba aquel lugar, como los paramédicos entraban por Walter, como había demasiadas voces y el quería acallarlas a todas.

Sintió una mano suave, a pesar de su tamaño, sobre sus rizos.

-estas a salvo Mischa, estas a salvo- le aseguro Jack antes de que el menor se desmayara entre sus brazos.

o. O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Abrió lentamente los ojos y miro aquel lugar, era escéptico por completo, blanco, habían algunos monitores pitando horriblemente.

A su lado derecho estaba su madre dormida, con obvios signos de cansancio, trato de levantarse pero una mano grande no lo dejo.

-aun estas adolorido, si te mueves mucho te abrirás los puntos de sutura –

Mischa miro al hombre moreno -¿Usted?- pregunto – Usted... pensó que….-

Jack jalo una de las sillas, sin dejar de acariciar la mano, pequeña a comparación de las suyas- Pensé que habías sido tú, pensé en juzgarte por ser hijo de quien eres- Mischa le miro – Sé que eres hijo de Hannibal y se también, que eres hijo de – la voz de Jack se quebró – de Will, eres igual a él, tienes cosas de Hannibal, pero tu rostro, tu voz, tus ojos… son malditamente iguales a los de Will- le apretó la mano – estaba tan ciego que pase muchas cosas de Walter… yo no me imagine que él….-

-era un loco psicópata asesino- completo Mischa.

-No es la primera vez que alguien que conozco me embauca de esa manera, y se hace pasar por un buen hombre.- le aseguró el moreno – Walter va a estar recluido de por vida en una institución mental, por todas las muertes que cometió en nombre de…- se silenció.

-en nombre de mi padre y de mi papa- le miro – en nombre del amor enfermo que sentía por mi papa- movió su mano – ya todo el mundo sabe quién es el hijo del William Graham, solo le pidió, que le quite el apellido a ese hombre, es Foster, no Graham, jamás Graham- le miro – mi papa murió como un héroe en sacrificio lanzándose por un acantilado, no es justo que venga este "hombre" y enlode su imagen…. No es justo y usted lo sabe-

-Claro que si muchacho- se levantó – por cierto ¿Cómo supiste todo de Walter? Tenemos las pruebas en su casa, de la muerte de Lounds, de las demás muertes, incluso una fosa común que tenía cerca a Wolf Trap…. ¿Cómo lo supiste?-

Mischa le miro pero respondió una aparentemente dormida Chiyoh –es empático como su papa y tiene un delicado sentido del olfato como su padre, es la mejor mezcla de los dos, Mischa es la luz única que puede salir de la oscuridad- la mujer miro a Jack – espero más colaboración de su parte desde ahora, sobre todo con las propiedades que le perteneces a mi hijo-

Jack asintió apenas acomodando su sombrero – Wolf Trap….-

Mischa miro su madre y suspiro, recostando su cabeza en el pecho de la mujer.

Todo había terminado, había terminado un ciclo.

o. O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Soy Alana Bloom- se presentó la mujer – y soy directora del Instituto de Criminales Dementes-

Mischa se sentó, aun tenia golpes y moretones, luego de salir del hospital, así como usaba un bastón para apoyarse por la herida de su pierna y de su abdomen – Muchas gracias por recibirme de esta manera inesperada Dra. Bloom-

-Mischa- la mujer se acercó y acaricio el suave rostro – conocí a tu papa, conocí a tu padre, ambos estarían orgullosos del hombre que ante mí se presenta, sobre todo Will, aunque Hannibal estaría admirado que a tu edad tengas unos modales limpios-

-La grosería no es perdonada en mi casta Dra. Bloom, es algo que va en la cortesía del conde, como diría mi madre- le miro - ¿tan parecido soy a él? Usted me mira con el mismo anhelo que lo hace el Sr Crawford-

-No es el mismo anhelo, lo de Jack es cariño y culpa…. Lo mío es, culpa y cariño- se rio – si hubiéramos sabido jamás le hubiéramos quitado la oportunidad de ser tu padre, hubiera sido un padre perfecto-

Mischa se levantó y con suavidad se acercó a la mujer besando su mejilla – tal vez no, las condiciones de la vida es lo que nos hace ser nosotros, si usted no hubiera tenido opciones buenas o malas, jamás hubiera terminado con su esposa, aquella que se esconde detrás del librero, o no hubiera podido tener un hijo, o no serían libres de Mason Verger o usted no la hubiera liberado, ella vivirá la pesadilla aun, las decisiones, las opciones, la vida nos hace lo que somos, y tal vez esta vida yo no debí ser criado por William Graham y Hannibal Lecter, quien sabe, en otra vida seamos de nuevo una familia- le aseguro.

Alana suspiro y con suavidad reposo otro beso en la mejilla del más joven, un beso que también ofreció Margot, cuando salió de las tinieblas del librero.

-eres guapo como Will- sonrió Margot – por una sonrisa tuya, más de una persona doblegara su espíritu-

Mischa tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse, ante la sonrisa de las mujeres.

-vine para…- miro a Alana.

-Vas a verle…- le respondió la doctora y dio su permiso, claro que ella estaría allí, e ella no cometería su error pasado, de dejar entrar a un Graham a una celda y que salieran con un monstruo a cuestas.

o. O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Lecter- le saludo desde sus barrotes Walter, se notaba lo desmejorado que estaba. Alana se sentó a lo lejos, monitoreando con ojos de leona la escena.

-Foster- se sentó a una prudencia distancia – Solo quería verle a los ojos y saber que se va a pudrir en este lugar-

El hombre le miro – me pudriré por tu culpa, pero me tendrás en tu cabeza, jamás saldré de allí, yo asesine a esas personas por hacer un homenaje y tu vivirás con esas imágenes, ya que eres empático como "nuestro padre"-

Mischa se levantó y miro levemente a Alana– eres un monstruo, pero un monstruo burdo y son clase, un monstruo detestable que abría a sus víctimas como animales con los dientes y las manos, jamás podrías perpetuar el arte del Chesapeake Ripper, no podrías.- se acercó colocando las manos en la jaula – tu no cometiste todas esas muertes. No tienes la finesa, ni la clase, ni la educación para hacer algo tan sublime, Walter Foster- susurro sin que Alana supiera que susurraba – Gracias por tomar la culpa en tus manos, "hermano"- dijo girándose de allí y sujetando una mano en su pecho, y yéndose aferrar a Alana, con los ojos aguados.

La mujer sintió un proteccionismo similar al que sentía por su hijo, así que lo aferro contra suyo y salió de allí con Mischa, diciendo en su oído que no le dejaría ver de nuevo a Walter, no por cómo le había dañado aquel hombre.

Walter solo empezó a reír como un loco, como el loco que era.

o. O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¡Madre mira!- un grito ensordecedor llego al despacho de Alana y la puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando entrar a un muchacho de cabellos castaños claros y unos preciosos ojos claros- Ups, no sabía que tenías pacientes- Viendo al muchacho que estaba con su madre, un precio muy precioso muchachito de rizos oscuros que tomaba una taza de té.

-David- le miro Alana – Mischa no es un paciente, anda no seas grosero y preséntate-. Le ordeno.

Mischa se levantó y acomodo uno de sus bucles oscuros detrás del oído – Mucho Gusto Mischa Lecter Graham- le saludo con el acentito lituano.

-Wow- sonrió el rubio dándole la mano – David Verger… mmmm a este caso sería David Verger Bloom, mucho gusto- le sonrió con todos sus dientes, sin dejar de mirar al más bajo.

Mischa sonrió y ladeo la cabeza. En esa luz que proyectaba David, había una oscuridad instaurada en lo profundo.

Le brillaron profundamente sus ojos.

Seguramente es sintió su padre Hannibal cuando conoció a su papa William, esa oscuridad en esa tormentosa luz, no era igual a los demás, e iba disfrutar ver emerger esa oscuridad.

-deja de mirarlo así, David- le golpeo Alana y eso hizo sonreír a Mischa y enrojecer de vergüenza a David- perdónalo por lo general no es tan… idiota-

Mischa sonrió – perdonado-

-¿me perdonarías con una salida a McDonald's?- pregunto David mostrándole la lengua como un niño pequeño.

-No me gusta la comida refrita, pero si vas a mi casa, cocinare para ti y tus madres- luego miro a Alana – Cocinare pescado, tranquila, nada de carnes rojas-

Y Margot que estaba sentada en el sillón de Alana no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada.

o. O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Ha crecido mucho, y es un buen niño, con algo de oscuridad en su corazón pero pequeña, ha crecido culto y feliz, con algunos episodios en su vida pero feliz- hablaba Chiyoh apoyada en el árbol al frente del Hospital para Prisioneros Dementes – es feliz y amado, y ahora que las dudas se disiparon de su cabeza…. Gracias- parecía que halaba a la nada, pero una suave voz respondió al costado del árbol.

-él debe ser feliz Chiyoh, has hecho tan buen trabajo- le aseguro el hombre que hablaba, orgulloso de verle y del hombre que se estaba formando – No importa si hay o no oscuridad en el, hasta ahora no ha usado un arma contra nadie y aún mantiene su pureza y yo solo puedo agradecerte cada día por eso-

-Yo agradezco que hayan sacado a esa periodista de tres pesos que hablaba pestes de él- la mujer se acomodó el Gabán – agradezco que hayan puesto las pruebas de los asesinatos en ese maldito del Foster, agradezco que hallan llamado a Crawford-

-Es nuestro hijo Chiyoh siempre estaremos al tanto de su vida- dijo asomándose un hombre mayor, con el cabello cano y una barba pequeña, las gafas no dejaban ver sus ojos marrones, y le dio un paquete a la mujer – Bombones de Paris, los ama-

-cada cumpleaños, navidad, adora estos bombones, gracias por hacerlos para él- le aseguro mirando a Hannibal y a su lado a un sonriente Will – Gracias-

-Gracias a ti, tú tienes en las manos nuestra vida entera- le aseguro Will, tomando la mano de Hannibal donde se veían las alianzas de matrimonio.

Chiyoh asintió caminando hacia el hospital, mientras veía como las figuras desaparecían lentamente de allí tomando el camino contrario, estando delante de todo el mundo y sin ser detectados por nadie, como si fuesen fantasmas, fantasmas de carne y hueso, que defendían a su hijo entre las tinieblas de la misma oscuridad.

Le hubiera gustado decirle a Mischa que sus padres estaban vivos luego de la caída, pero así era mejor, Mischa ahora no tenía la sombra de ser hijo de un caníbal, sino era la víctima inocente hijo de un héroe y así debía quedar.

Su hijo era la luz de la oscuridad.

Aunque.

Sonrió.

La luz siempre no es blanca, a veces era roja como la sangre en la nieve.

 **Así, era Mischa Lecter Graham y su historia comenzaba ahora.**

o. O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 _La caída al mar fue aparatosa, dolorosa._

 _Ambos cuerpos entrando en la profundidad del océano, el agua entrando a los pulmones._

 _Will trato de respirar tragando más agua y se sintió jalado por una fuerza potente. Y cuando respiro de nuevo esta vez era aire y no agua._

 _El agua, como la sangre era oscura ante la luz de la luna._

 _-Ha... Hannibal- respiro entre cortado viendo como los dedos de la mano derecha de Hannibal estaban torcidos de manera horrible, seguramente fracturados por el impacto._

 _También vio como con su última fuerza Hannibal le había sacado del agua, pero ahora estaba semi inconsciente._

 _Vio las luces de un barco y como una cuerda fue lanzada contra ellos – Chiyoh- susurro y como pudo ayudo a subir el cuerpo de Hannibal al bote._

 _El tiempo paso demasiado deprisa y en borrón, tratando de hacer reaccionar a Hannibal y suturando sus heridas, sintiendo el vaivén del barco y alejándose cada vez mas de aquel chalet._

 _Will también recibió suturas, en su rostro, en su brazo, en su pecho, y aun así no se quitó del lado de Hannibal, no pensó sobrevivir a la caída, pero tampoco quería morir._

 _Entraba y salía de la inconciencia, sin preguntar si quiera porque Chiyoh sabía dónde estaban o cual sería su decisión final._

 _Una pequeña manita toco sus rizos oscuros y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los pares a los suyos y una sonrisa mueca._

 _-es hermoso Will- dijo la voz áspera de Hannibal – es hermoso como tú-_

 _-¿Lo sabias?- pregunto Will tocando con reverencia la manita, viendo al niño que había dejado y ahora era un hermoso crio._

 _Hannibal se sentó y toco con una veneración sagrada los mechones oscuros del niño – tu olor cambiaba y la preocupación de tus ojos no era precisamente por tu esposa y ese hijo de mentiras, ahora que lo veo, solo puedo encontrar en él la perfección y esa perfección es tuya y mía- le aseguro el lituano._

 _-Chiyoh es una buena madre, es hermoso- dijo besando la frente del niño causando una sonrisa – tu y yo jamás lo seremos, el jamás será libre de nosotros-_

 _-entonces lo haremos libre Will, ambos morimos en la caída, no tenemos por qué salir de nuevo, él no tiene que ser la sombra de sus padres- le aseguro Hannibal y alzo al pequeño en su regazo, sintiendo tanto amor por ese niño como lo sintió por Mischa- ¿Cómo se llama?-_

 _-Mischa, Mischa Lecter- le miro Will y beso a Hannibal – y él es nuestra vida Hannibal-_

 _-es nuestra vida, mi hermosa voluntad- beso los labios de Will también en agradecimiento – y a ti hijo mío, te amo como a nadie en este mundo, como solo ame a tu tía y como a tu padre, mi pequeño Mischa, nuestro pequeño Mischa- dijo recostándose con Will encima suyo y encima de Will, el pequeño Mischa._

 _Chiyoh se limpió las lágrimas viendo la escena, tal vez la última escena de la familia Lecter, al menos una en la que estuviera incluido Mischa._

 _La vida les dio na nueva oportunidad y se la dio a ella._

 _La vida les dio un tesoro, ahora, en las manos de William Graham, el tesoro de los tres._

 _El hijo del cordero._

 _ **Owary**_

Tarde, tarde, pero lo termine, he cambiado el final como quince veces… ToT pero al fin me gusto uno.

Las quiero

 _Luna Shinigami_


End file.
